What did I do?
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Joe, Jun, and Ken go to a party. But one of them is in for a shock the next morning.


**Ken opened his eyes and closed them again quickly as the sunlight streaming in the window blinded him, and made his head pound. He rolled over away from the light and bumped into something, and opened his eyes. Dark hair spayed across his pillow and his eyes widened as he saw the face turned towards him in sleep.**

"**Jun!" He sat up and looked around the room and then back at her. 'What have I done?' He could see clothes lying haphazard around the bedroom floor, and he lifted the covers and blushed. 'I didn't! I couldn't have! Not with Jun!"**

**He very carefully got up and began to gather his clothes, and slipped from the bedroom. He dressed on the way down the stairs. He went out the back door of the J and to his car. He drove off, and the felt the sweat run down his face. **

**He tried to remember what happened last night, he remembered the party. He and Jun and Joe were invited and it was some party. So Jun and Joe seemed to believe. They were on the dance floor, often changing partners. He had gone to the bar, where there was the free drink. He remembered some girl had come over and talked to him, he didn't remember what about. She had given him her phone number on a matchbook. He couldn't remember much about her. Except her red lipstick.**

**She had gotten him on the dance floor, and they had danced. The lights flashing overhead, and the loud music, and the perfume she was wearing was affecting him. But he couldn't remember anything beyond that. So how did he get into Jun's bed? **

**That was it, Joe had done it. He was always trying to get them together. He had taken both of them home. Tucked him in with Jun and left. Probably still laughing at what he thought Ken would do the next morning. Yeah that was it. He hadn't done anything. He smiled, and pulled on his sunglasses. **

**Ken got to the center within the hour and made his way to the Dojo to work out. He found Joe already there, doing his usual exercises. He smiled at Ken and continued. Ken frowned at him and walked over to him. A fast right caught Joe and sent him to the floor. Joe jumped up, anger flashing out of his eyes.**

"**What the hell was that for Ken?"**

"**You know what. Why did you do that. It wasn't funny."**

"**I don't know what you mean. I didn't steal that blond from you, that you were dancing with."**

"**I don't know what you are talking about, Joe. I am talking about what you did after the party."**

"**That is none of your business, Ken! That is private."**

"**Not when you did that to me and Jun."**

**Joe stood with fist on hips staring at his commander, as though he had suddenly grown three heads. **

"**I didn't do anything to you guys. When I left you two were dancing. What you saying I tried something with Jun now?" **

"**You did do something, how do you think Jun would feel if she had woke up and saw a 'brother' naked her bed? That wasn't funny."**

"**What are you talking about Ken? Have you lost your mind? I haven't been in her bed, and espeally not naked. Though with her I wouldn't mind." **

**Ken stuck again but Joe dodge and stuck back. The fight was on, and both gave some nice damage to each other. When Ryu came in and seeing the fight, broke it up. Both Joe and Ken walked away seperately.**

**Joe went to his onbase room and showered. He couldn't figure what had gotten into Ken, obviously he couldn't handle his drink and was a sore head this morning. But he must be confusing his dreams for reality. How could he think what he did? He had not spent the night with Jun. If he did it wouldn't be for just one night, he cared too much for her to do her that way.**

**He would go and talk to Jun about this. Maybe she knew what was going on. He was confused, and if Ken said one more thing, he was likely to put him in the hospital today. **

**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Ken had taken a quick shower and gone to common room and was standing at the window when Jun walked in. He turned and saw her beautiful face, and he blushed. At least he hadn't seen anything this morning, but…**

"**Morning Ken. Have you done your workout yet?"**

"**Yeah, with Joe." He turned and faced the window again, his shoulders tense and his jaw clinched.**

**Jun walked back out, as she had the feeling that Ken didn't want her around. She didn't know why either. She saw Joe coming down the hall and walked over to him. He motioned for her to walk with him to the mess to eat.**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
